1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a goose decoy and more particularly to a goose decoy including a xe2x80x9cspring-likexe2x80x9d frame so that the decoy reacts to wind, thereby creating movement therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of goose decoys have been previously designed. Some of the prior art goose decoys are xe2x80x9cfull-bodiedxe2x80x9d which makes them difficult to transport from one location to another due to the bulk thereof. Other types of prior art goose decoys have been provided which are comprised of flat, rigid panels, but those types of decoys lack the necessary realistic appearance of a live goose. Further, many of the prior art goose decoys to not have the ability to employ interchangeable heads so that the decoy spread may have geese in the sentry position, feeding position, resting position, etc. Additionally, many of the prior art goose decoys lack the necessary strength and durability.
A goose decoy is disclosed which includes a substantially vertically disposed body frame consisting of an elongated, flat, flexible band member formed to define a tail portion, a back portion, a breast portion, and an abdomen portion. A head frame is selectively removably secured to the body frame adjacent the breast portion and the back portion of the back member. An elongated stake is selectively removably secured to the body frame for insertion into the ground to support the body frame. A first fabric material or sock encloses the body frame with the sock being imprinted with the body coloring of a goose. A second fabric material consisting of a sock or the like encloses the head frame and is imprinted with the neck and head coloring of a goose. The head frame may take various shapes such as a 90xc2x0 feeder, 45xc2x0 feeder, resting, sentry, talking and sleeping, as well as a head position looking right or left. Feet may also be selectively secured to the body frame if desired. When the wind blows, the band member of the body frame reacts thereto to create movement in the decoy thereby providing a realistic decoy. The head frame also reacts to the wind to create a bobbing effect for the head of the decoy. Further, the fabric socks also react to wind which tends to create feather-like movement on the decoy. The decoy is easily transportable and is easily assembled.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved goose decoy.
A further object of the invention is to provide a goose decoy which moves with the wind.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a goose decoy which maintains its position even in high winds.
A further object of the invention is to provide a goose decoy which utilizes fabric to provide flexibility to the body, somewhat like feather movement.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a goose decoy where different species of body socks may be mounted on the body frame.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a goose decoy having interchangeable heads Yet another object of the invention is to provide a goose decoy whereby the body and head position may be easily changed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a goose decoy which is easily transportable in either the unassembled or partially assembled condition.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a goose decoy which is easily stored.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a goose decoy wherein ice and snow build-up is easily removed.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.